Winter Whiles
by arcane0author
Summary: Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass are discovered in a broom closest and chaos and hilarity ensues. How will Hogwarts react and how will the parents react to this unexpected relationship? How will Harry and Daphne react when an unknown rival plots revenge from the shadows resulting in a web of lies, chaos, and death? Severe AU, Harry/Daphne, Smut, Bad Language, Mature


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement & no profit; savvy?

**Author's Note:** This is a Harry/Daphne story with minor Hermione/Weasley/Minerva-bashing minus the Weasley Twins. Also, Neville is good in this story though it might not seem it at first. The poor bloke is just caught up in unfortunate circumstances and is trying to be the peace-maker. There will definitely be light cussing and lemons in this fic as well as lots of humor, family drama, love triangles, and an unhealthy dose of fluff building up towards a Christmas Day climax. There might be slight violence and possible dark magic (e.g. curses/love potions/Unforgivables) in this fic but they won't be the feature of this story as it is purely my unique spin on Harry/Daphne. Hopefully it is unique and different from the many HP/DG stories out there as I tried to separate it from the masses. But enough rambling and I hope you enjoy my scribbles. Let the tale begin!

**CHAPTER 1:**

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass were pressed tightly against each other in a broom closet. Daphne was on Harry's lap with her back against the wall. The messy-haired Seeker pinned her wrists above her head and was snogging her senseless.

Harry's free hand had slid almost unnoticeably up Daphne's school blouse and was fondling her small, soft, creamy breast.

Despite being a late-bloomer and slightly flat-chested, Daphne was extremely hot and the girl that all guys pined after. The only problem was that the drop-dead gorgeous witch was the Prefect of House Slytherin and was famous for her "no dating" policy while in school.

But Harry was famous, sometimes infamous, for being the charismatic playboy womanizer and somehow found his way into her heart or inside her shirt in any case.

"So the rumors are true?" Harry smirked.

"What rumors?" Daphne gasped as Harry pinched her nipple.

"That you don't wear a bra on Sundays?" Harry drawled and suckled on her earlobe.

"Did you not just discover that was the truth?" Daphne hissed as Harry kissed up and down her neck and shoulders.

"I'm proud to say I did," Harry chuckled. "And I must say you have an excellent pair of boobs! You should let them free more often."  
"Stupid horny boys," Daphne snorted. "Now shut up and kiss me!"

Harry was just about to obey the Ice Queen's command when suddenly the door burst open and the closet was flooded with light. Head-girl Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw and Head-boy Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor stood before them frowning disapprovingly. Neville, Harry's first friend and best mate, was fighting a mischievous smirk though his eyes glinted. Hermione Granger, Harry's friend and "study buddy," whom he also shared a one-night stand with once, glared at him waspishly and her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Merlin's tits!" Daphne swore causing Neville to burn with embarrassment and Hermione to recoil in shock. "Have you two come to join us or ask for tips? Cause we are kind of in the middle of something."

"Really Potter?" Hermione growled. "Shagging the Slytherin Prefect who happens to be in a year younger than you? Do you have to stoop so low? And Daphne! You had such a good reputation that is now shattered. I thought better of you."

"Save it, Granger!" Daphne retorted. "You shagged Potter yourself in fifth year; lost your virginity to him as well if the rumors are true."

"You little slut!" Hermione shrieked, blushing furiously. "I'll have you in detention for a week. And you Potter could get expelled for shagging a minor."

"First of all, Daphne isn't a minor, love," Harry drawled. "She's seventeen years of age which is adulthood in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Secondly, Daphne has had boyfriends before but has just been good at keeping them a secret. Something she seems to excel in more than you. I didn't think you were one to boast about who you slept with, Granger."

"Harry, Hermione, please stop!" Neville interjected. "I don't wanna be the lame party-pooper but Greengrass and Potter can only be punished for breaking curfew. At the most they can only get one Detention and lose some Points. Isn't that correct, 'Mione?"

" 'Mione?" Harry drawled. "How did you two meet?"

"Just what is going on here?" A stern voice called.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione intoned worshipfully. "Potter was caught shagging a minor possibly against her will."

"What in Hades' name?" The Transfiguration teacher asked in shock and horror, she paused her stroll at the broom closet and looked on in confusion. "A Slytherin and Hufflepuff? Most unusual indeed! What in Merlin's name is going on here, Potter?"

"Daphne and I were doing some anatomy homework," Harry smirked much to Daphne's amusement.

"Yes, we were doing an experiment on human reaction to an extremely close proximity of two sentient beings," Daphne chimed in causing Neville to stifle a snicker and Harry grinned broadly.

By now, several students trickled in out of their hiding places, couples mostly, and a loud whisper broke out among them.

"Enough!" McGonagall barked. "Potter and Greengrass. You both have detention. Both of you with me tomorrow night and every night for a week. I will also deduct 30 points from each House for such poor behavior. You have both disappointed me greatly. Now back to your dorms, everyone!"

A grumble broke out among the Snakes and Puffs but mostly the students were gossiping. Did that mean Potter and Greengrass were an item now? How would people react to the Savior of the Wizarding World, Lord Peverell, caught in a fling with the infamous Slytherin Ice Queen?

Students whispered and pointed when Harry and Daphne climbed out of the cupboard. The boys groaned in disappointment to see that Daphne was decent and the girls sulked that Harry still had his trousers on. Everyone gasped in shock and started babbling incoherently when Harry kissed Daphne full on the lips and pressed her tightly against him. They ground blatantly against each other, caressing and fondling each other for a few moments before separating with silly grins plastered on their faces and eyes clouded with lust.

Harry then kissed Daphne's hand softly and bowed to her like a gentleman. He stepped back and stared after her as she turned around and sauntered off into the distance, swaying her hips seductively causing a ton of boys and girls to scowl jealously and grumble to themselves. After everything quieted down, the crowd dispersed and Harry was just about to head back to his quarters when he heard a slow but purposeful clapping near him. He turned around warily only to find Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, and the Weasley Twins clapping loudly and wearing broad grins.

"All Hail Lord Potter!" The Twins crowed mischievously.

"That was quite the show you put on, Harry," Cedric laughed good naturedly and gave him a pat on the back.

"I knew you two were going to get together!" Luna squealed in delight. "I am so happy for you two!"

She gave him a warm, friendly hug and the boys joined in making a big group hug. Finally they parted and Harry sighed in relief that things didn't end too badly. Hermione was still very sore from their break-up even though she dumped him and not the other way around. He still didn't know how they managed to remain "study partners" but seeing Harry with another girl was probably the last straw for the Gryffindor bookworm. Hermione would have to learn that sometimes relationships were more important than books.

"Yeah, we aren't really together though," Harry mumbled sheepishly. "This was an impromptu spur of the moment thing."

"Tell, tell!" The Weasley twins cackled.

"Yes, please share the details!" Cedric smirked.

"Don't leave one stone unturned!" Luna smiled broadly, rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Well I asked her for tea like you suggested Luna," Harry recalled, running a hand through his trademark messy black hair. "I offered to join her book reading club that she has in Slytherin. They were wary at first but eventually relented when I punched Draco in the nose for hitting on Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. Eventually we started seeing each other outside the club. At first it was just for a walk on the way to meals and classes. Then we started walking around the Black Lake and I eventually took her to Hogsmead one week end. Today we were on our way home from an unofficial date, like they all were. The only difference was that we lost track of the time and almost bumped into Mr. Filch and his feline mistress."

Everyone shivered at the bad mental image and Harry grimaced, nearly gagging himself.

"Not wanting to get Detention, Daphne yanked be into that broom closest and we found ourselves pressed rather tightly against each other," Harry stammered blushing furiously.

"Go on!" Luna pressed greedily and the boys nodded in amusement.

"Well I was feeling extra confident, or maybe just extra horny," Harry chuckled nervously and the boys made gagging noises. "So I dared Daphne to let me find out if the rumors about her not wearing bras were true on Sundays."

"And?" The boys asked eagerly.

"Prats!" Luna shrieked in mock rage, punching Fred Weasley on the arm, or was it George?

The boys had the common sense to look dutifully chastised and Harry managed to continue as the delightful memory played back in his mind.

"I don't kiss and tell," Harry drawled. "Wouldn't want to disgrace milady's honor."

"Oh so she's your Lady now?" Cedric chuckled. "Way to go, Harry! And I thought you would always be single."

"Rubbish!" Luna snorted. "The Nargles reassured me Harry would find his soul mate in a cupboard. I can't wait to ask them how many children you will have!"

"Luna!" Harry yelped in fright and embarrassment.

Cedric and the twins burst out in laughter and Harry sulked by himself, folding his arms across his chest, much to everyone's amusement. But Luna clinched it when she interrupted the foursome with a nonchalant remark that made Harry's heart stop cold.

"Say!" She cooed. "A little bird told me that Lord Greengrass is meeting Lord Potter over the winter break to draw up some business deal or another. I wonder how yours and Daphne's parents will react to your new relationship?"

"Merlin's balls!" Harry yelped, his face white as a sheet. "Why didn't anyone bloody well tell me and when is Daphne's father coming over? I better start making travel plans for the holidays. I hear Australia is nice and warm this time of year."

The boys renewed their laughter though Harry was squirming frantically and sweating buckets. Lord Greengrass was famous for being very powerful. In fact, he was so powerful that he didn't have to pick a side in the Blood Feud between the terrorist known as Tom Riddle and the House Potter. They remained natural in the war that followed and came out of the bloodbath as the most powerful, wealthy, and influential family next to House Potter and House Black.

Despite being natural, Lord Greengrass was also famous for being a Dueling Champion back in the day and an ex-Auror who changed jobs and now worked in the government and held a lot of shares in Gringots' bank. Harry's father and mother, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter were also famous and powerful but the war left them weakened like all Wizarding families who participated in the Blood Feud.

If that wasn't bad enough, Lord Greengrass was an intimidating man with a fearsome reputation who doted on his two daughters like they were goddesses. He would make anyone who harmed them burn at the stake if that punishment were still allowed and he'd be the only one who could pull the strings to actually do that. To say he was an over-protective father fell short of his reputation and Harry was very worried about the upcoming winter holidays.

"Sorry, Harry," Luna said with a sympathetic smile. "But your parents want you home for Christmas since your Aunt Petunia will be over for the holidays and your cousin Lord Dudley of House Dursley."

"Oh crap!" Harry groaned. "Just what I need. IckleDudickens and his fun games of Harry Hunting."

"We can always come over if you need a hand at pranking the hell outta him!" The Weasley twins said in sync.

"Yeah, owl me if you need my help too!" Cedric chimed in.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Luna who grinned broadly.

"You don't know me very well if you even need to ask about my assistance, Harry," Luna chuckled. "You are like a brother to me and the Lovegoods will always aid their kin."

"Thanks guys!" Harry said with teary eyes. "I don't think I could survive the winter otherwise. Dudley's an arsehole and Daphne's dad scares the shite out of me. Heck, we haven't even gotten together yet, officially at least."

"Ask her at the Yule Ball," Luna suggested cryptically. "The Nargles just told me that's the best time to do so. She might have other interests in the Spring, when the Ice melts."

"Okaaaay…" Harry murmured in confusion. "I will if her holiness the Seer thinks so."

"Git!" Luna smirked, slapping Harry on the arm. "Now come on, let's go to bed before the teachers get you in trouble again."

Laughing and chatting about the days to come, the foursome didn't realize that a pair of solemn brown eyes was staring at Harry from the shadows of the nearby hallway. A plan was set in motion and soon a chain of events unlike any other would ensue. Revenge was a dish best served cold, it was said. And what better time to do that while in winter's icy embrace? The winter holidays would be very interesting indeed!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** I realize that I contradicted myself with Daphne having boyfriends. Thing is she has had them in the past but has kept them a secret under the "Ice Queen" mask for reasons that will be revealed. That's why Hermione thinks she has such a good rep but Harry knows of course since she told him earlier as will be explained later on.


End file.
